


Stay with Me

by BBCGirl657



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, American Drummer RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Jared are fighting and their girlfriend Jocelyn is the only one who can make these two make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me

Jocelyn entered the Lab and immediately could hear Jared and Shannon yelling at each other, which was odd, because they almost never fought.

They snapped at each other now and then like siblings did, but they never yelled at each other.

She made her way downstairs and found Tomo standing outside the door to the basement. 

“They’ve been going at it for about half an hour now”, he told her, “Good luck calming them down”. 

She entered the basement/studio.

“I’m telling you Jared! I can’t play the fucking song!” Shannon yelled. 

“And I’m telling you that if you were in here practicing every day, you’d be able to fucking play it!” Jared yelled back. 

Shannon’s hands curled into fists and he glared at Jared from behind his shades. 

“You wanna hit me?! Go ahead and fucking try!” Jared yelled. 

“You think just because you were in a fucking movie called ‘Fight Club’ that you can take me on?” Shannon scoffed. 

“BOYS!” Jocelyn yelled.

The two immediately stopped and turned to her.

“I’m taking a fucking smoke break”, Shannon said throwing his drumsticks in Jared’s direction, narrowly missing his brother’s head.

Jared started going after Shannon, but Jocelyn stopped him.

“Hey, hey. Look at me. Ignore Shan”, she told him. 

Jared’s normally bright blue eyes were a dark and stormy blue.

Jocelyn ran her hands up and down Jared’s arms, in an effort to try and calm him. 

He placed his hands on her temples and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

“Maybe you guys should stop for today. Give yourselves some time to cool down”, she told him. 

Jared sighed, knowing she was right. “I might have pushed him a little too far”, he said.

“Go upstairs and make yourself a smoothie while I deal with Shannon”, she told him. She kissed the ‘Provehito in Altum’ tattoo peeking out from his tank top, before making her way outside. 

Shannon was standing at the edge of the pool, smoking a cigarette. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the earth tattoo between his shoulder blades.

Shannon tossed the cigarette butt into the empty pool.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked him, starting to place kisses on the mosaic tattoo on his bicep.

“Jay just makes me so angry sometimes”, Shannon told her.

“But he’s your brother and you love him”, she said.

“How can you stand us sometimes?” he asked her. 

Jocelyn thought about it for a second. She had first fallen in love with Shannon after a one night stand that had turned into more. 

Shannon eventually introduced her to Jared and they had chemistry different from what she had with Shannon and the rest was history.

“Because I love you guys”, she told him, “Jared’s making himself a smoothie, so hopefully he’s calmed down now”.

The two entered the house and made their way to the kitchen. 

Jared was sitting on the counter, but jumped down when he saw Shannon.

The younger Leto immediately threw himself on Shannon, hugging him. “I’m sorry”, he said.

Shannon rubbed his brother’s back and said, “I’m sorry too”. 

Jocelyn smiled, seeing her boys getting along again. 

“No more recording for today. I already told Tomo he could go home”, Jared told him, “I thought we could just hang out and watch a movie tonight”. 

The three of them curled up on the couch, Jocelyn leaning up against Shannon and Jared sprawled across Jocelyn’s lap. She stroked Jared’s hair as they watched the movie. When it was over, Jocelyn moved to get up. 

“No”, Jared whined. 

“Baby, I need to go home”, she told him. 

“Stay with us”, Shannon said.

“What?” she asked. 

“Move in with us”, Jared said, “That way you never have to leave us”. 

She smiled down at Jared and said, “Okay”. 

Jared took her hand and kissed the back of it as Shannon kissed her temple. 

She never wanted to leave these brothers’ sides.


End file.
